Admitting Love
by BAD BOY HARRY
Summary: Harry is in love hermione but hermione think's he's in love with somone else what could happen in just a couple of days huh?/tell me, I don't know!! all for the HP+HG BABY!!! REVIEW!! {chappie 10} Complete
1. How It Began

ADMITTING LOVE

Chapter one

Harry slowly crept into the girls dormitories under his invisibility coat, he looked in the first room and saw lavender sleeping peacefully he slowly passed by her door trying as hard as he could to keep quiet he passed a couple more rooms before he found the one he was looking for, for he was very worried about his feelings for a special person and he needed someone to talk to and this person is none other that Hermonie Granger. "Hi hermoine", Harry whispered, "umm….umm, Harry that you", hermoine said sleepy, "yeah it's me", Harry chuckled to himself, seeing a half awake Hermoine was quiet funny Harry thought, "what's the matter", Hermoine said fully awake now, " something is happening to me that I can't explain, you see it's……a…it's….you see umm….., Harry it's okay you don't have to be nervous to talk to me about girls, yeah your right I don't hav……., wait a minute how did you kno-, umm Harry how long have I known you let's just say too long not to know what's on your mind, well that's true", said Harry, "so tell me what's the problem", Hermoine said, well when I am around this girl I start to stutter and I get hot and when I hear her talk about guy's my stomach churns and well I get pretty angry but I have a very good friendship with this person and well when she does something nice for me and say's a line like that's what friends are for I well feel kind of sad but just can't understand why I feel like this, do you have any idea's?" Hermoine starred blankly at Harry for a moment, wow I can't believe he is in love some other witch I wish I could be her right now, "hey moine are you in there, uh, uh yeah ammm Harry didn't you ever think you are in love?" Hermoine's heart felt like if someone pulled it out and feed it to the sharks when she said that, "love, you know, I think I could be in love, but is that possible, Harry of course it's possible from what you told me it seem's that when she talks about other guy's you get jealous and when you stutter you are nervous and when you get hot that's just your hormones". Moine what do you think I should do, well I would do the wise thing and tell her," hermione said her heart sinnking even more, "but what if she rejects me" it's a risk you will have to take, hermione said feeling sorry for herself, as Harry got up, well thanks hermione he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and as he was about to leave hermione said oh and harry no witch in her right mind would ever reject you okay, Harry nodded and left with his invisibility coat. After she was sure he was gone hermoine let the tears fall from her eyes, "goodnight Harry I love you," she whispered. 

*************************************************************************************************

Review please, at first I was going to write one whole chapter but I decided to put the story in chapters

Well that's all for now ok thank you!!! oh and I f you haven't read the story called 'An alternative to the goblet of fire' go read it now I swear it's a really good story!!! Thanks again.


	2. The Morning After

DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OKAY SO DON'T SUE ME I CAN'T AFFORD A LAWYER!!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!

Admitting Love 

Chapter 2

To face him

As Hermoine awoke she remembered last night and she couldn't stop herself from crying , "why is this happening to me I did nothing to deserver this did I?, she whispered while she rose from bed. Hermoine then started to get ready to face Harry and the whole school, while she got dress she had realized that all the girls had left for breakfast all ready.

####################################################################################

As she made her way down from the girls dormitory she heard to voices speaking , "so are you going to tell her", one voice said, "yeah , I…I-I think so", said the other, Hermoine was sure she knew who the voices belonged to, Ron and Harry she composed herself the best she could as she approached them, "bloody hell Harry, if you don't tell her I swear I WILL!!!, ssshhh!! Someone might hear you, don't worry I have a plan , yeah you're right Harry you could hear you guy's from a mile away" , Hermoine said, "Hermoine!!", said Harry, "yeah that's my name last time I checked", she smiled a little bit, "how much did you hear?, well I heard from when Ron asked if you are goinig to ask her…..why? Uhmmm nothing!!", Harry said a little bit to quickly, Hermoine dropped it, one thing about Harry that if he didn't want to talk about something don't push him to, "oh okay…..so uhmm Ron I guess you know about mystery girl huh? Yup Harry told me about her a couple of days ago", Ron said, "Harry you didn't tell me who she was", Hermoine said, " well…uh… uhm she….uhmmm , you'll find out after Harry tells her" , Ron said, "yeah right moine, just what Ron said" , all Hermoine did was nod her head ,"yeah let's just go down to breakfast, Hermoine said kind of sulky, which both boy's picked up on, "look Hermoine it's not that we don't want you know", Harry said, "yeah we just….just want it to be a surprise" , Ron added, "yeah I understand" , Hermoine said smiling , yeah what a surprise it would be, she thought to herself, "let's go I'm STARVING!!!!!!", Hermoine laughed a little and whispered to Harry, well that's the first, while they walked off together, laughing at Ron's supposed to be starvation . 

******************************************************************************************

While at breakfast just couldn't get harry out of her mind she just sat there and stared into her plate, she didn't even take a bite out of her breakfast but something distracted her when she looked up Draco Malfoy was staring at her and when he realized she had caught him he looked away, "I wonder what's up with him", hermoine said curiously , "whaf's at heriorne" , Ron said mouth full of food, "nothing", she said while looking at him strangely , "uh oak a", Ron said still stuffing his face. When Hermoine was about to say something else an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Hermoine's plate it read……………… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! okay I need to know if it's any good, but I will try and update soon okay chao! or choa! ~_~. I may even start writing another story but I think I should just finish this one first, what do you think!!!


	3. The Letter

__

Remember I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME Thank you

Hey thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

The Letter 

NOW ON TO THE STORY……………………………….......

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dear 'Mione' 

You know who I am, there is something I need to tell you something it's pretty important, ahem….. Miss Hermoine Granger I have loved you since the first day I saw you, when you smile my heart is begging to kiss your lips which look so soft and tender, I want to tell you who I am but I not sure you see, I can't handle rejection especially from you, this was a very hard decision for me, to make myself known to you, you see after all the six years I've known you I didn't even realize that I was in love with you until I heard that you were dating that scum Krum I was pretty jealous and I started feeling those certain feelings of attraction towards you hermoine I think that I'm fully ready to tell you who I am so please meet me at the Quidditch pitch at ten tonight. I won't pressure you into anything 'moine' and even if you don't seem to be interested in me at all I'll try my best to get over you.

_Love Always _

Aortyetphrar

__

PS: Although it will be pretty hard to get over you .

"Well who was it from", Ron asked, "well it isn't any of your business now is it , Come on hermione just tell me who it's from" , I looked at him nervously I didn't want Ron to know because he wouldn't even try to stop teasing me if he knew and for some reason I couldn't help but feel that Ron knows something about this person, and since Harry read the letter over my shoulder she gave him the look, (A/N you guy's know, the-don't-say-anything-not-one-word-or-I-swear-I-will-hex-you-in-to-oblivion look). "Uhm …….. lets go to class" , Harry said while getting up nervously. "Yeah lets go, who is this person and well the only way to find out is………'mione' you coming , yeah sure" .

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hey sorry for such a short chappie okay, I'm really sorry I not able to write long chapters but maybe I'll try okay I'll try, I'll try for you okay for you and that's a big maybe. Do you think I that the letter is any good, READ & REVIEW. ^_~ because I don't . It will take me little at a time but I will finish this story I promise, think I should rewrite the letter?


	4. Its Just Not My Day

Chapter

Its Just Not My Day

"Ms Granger will you please pay attention!! for that five points from griffinindor, anyway as 

I was saying when yo……….RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Snape sighed as every one waited to be dismissed, now remember five pages about the winminter potion due for Friday, now you are dismissed" . "Hey Hermoine did you see the way Draco Malfoy was looking at you back there ?", Lavender Brown asked, "no I didn't notice" , Hermoine said not really paying attention to the girl at this point of time because, Hermoine was a little bit confused about who wrote the letter, what does 'aortyetphrar' mean and who was Harry's crush, she wanted to know ( A/n so she could hit her so hard that she would grow………hmmm?) what this girl had that she didn't and she really needed to know just WHO this girl is because she would be the luckiest witch in the whole DAMNED world, Hermione thought fustrateted , maybe she had looks like Cho Chang ………. Oh merlin! Could it be her it must be, Harry is never nervous around girls accept Cho Chang and he use to have such huge crush on her, it must be her who else could it be …………….. Why does these things have to be so complicated? And why do they have to happen to me I didn't do anything to deserve this, god I hate that cho chang. "So it's set then" , that brought Hermoine out of her dreamland, "y-y……yeah I-I-guess so" , ron said stuttering , "I'll see you at hogsmead then later Ron" , Lavender kissed Ron on the cheek and then left to catch up with the rest of the girls, Ron looked flushed, "I can't believe I just got asked out by one of the hottest girls in the year, well believe it Ron" , Harry said, his voice it just……… whoa Hermoine you need to let go, at least there's someone out there loves you.

@@@@@@@@@@@XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Hermoine was looking down in her plate sighing just playing around with her food she just didn't have an appetite, today just isn't my day, she thought to herself quietly, Harry noticed this and asked, "are you okay 'moine' I thought you'd be happy after that love letter you got today wh…………., LOVE LETTER, Hermoine why you should of told me know it is? Maybe it's Neville or seamus or crabbe hah, like hell if he could spell oh this is great, let the teasing begin, I just can't wait to see your new boyfriend Hermy darling" , Ron said in a girlish voice while Harry sat there trying to hold in his laughter but failed too, "thanks a lot Harry", Hermoine said in a cold voice she really didn't mean to be mean but she was angry but not at him but because she thought he was in love with Cho Chang (A/N she sure is wrong about that) Harry and Ron stopped and watched her abruptly stand up she was in the verge of breaking into tears, "Hermoine I'm sorry, really I am" , Harry said sincerely, "yeah _sure" _ ,she said sarcastically (A/N hey I can spell) she started walking away, "Hermoine, moine come on" , Harry stood and put a firm grip on Hermoine's hand and pulled her back, a little bit startled she kind of fell against Harry they were inches apart, all she could see was his emerald green eyes staring right back her, this caused a little scene and everyone just stopped and looked on at the two and just as they were about to kiss, "hi Harry" , a sweet feminine called, it was Cho Chang , this broke harry out of his trance and he looked back at Cho, "hi Cho, hey harry uhmm……. I was wondering if you could ummm……..go to hogsmead with me you know to help me pick out a new, we-well I did have plans uhmmm……..why not ? So it's a date then , yeah, great so see you later" ,she waved and left. As Harry turned back at hermoine the tears were running freely down hermoine's face, 'moine' wha……._ SLAP!! _(A/N ouch that gotta hurt) she hit him so hard that it was actually turning red and everyone gasped. Somehow Hermoine wriggled her hand out of Harry's arms and fled the great hall but what Hermoine didn't know that someone was following her. Harry sat back down stunned and turned to Ron and asked "what did I do?" Ron just shoke his head at his friend in amusement, "I don't find it very funny Ron" , at this comment Ron snorted.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

As Hermoine ran into an empty class room she sat by a desk and sobbed like mad (A/N you would think is a hurricane)_ "Granger"_ said someone in a sympathetic voice and when hermoine turned to snap at the person she couldn't believe who called her name in such a sympathetic voice, "just leave ………………………………...............

To be continued…….…….….

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%

*evil laugh* sorry I just couldn't wait to do that, I know its bad but I just couldn't resist doing that think this chapter can make up for the last one , thanks for reviewing okay it means a lot. Think you can guess who the person is ~_^ I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS. Yeah sorry for any mistakes and you know chp 3 I just wanted to put the letter by it's self!!


	5. New Friends And Answers

****

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, IF YOU SUE YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR MY LAWYER.

****

A/N Thanks for the reviews ^_~

****

And I'm saying thank you to

****

Karenkate-kitty

****

Ears91

****

HarrysVampire and last but finally and I'm sorry if I forgot someone,

****

Meme30()

Oh and if you haven't read **AN Alternative Adventure: To The Goblet Of Fire **go read it's long and unfinished but the author promises to finish it okay.

NOW ON TO THE STORY…………………………..

Admitting Love

Chapter five 

New friends and answers

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Draco" , Hermoine hissed, "what do you want" , Draco was slightly taken aback, saw what happened, wondering if………if I could help in anyway", he asked softly, if Hermoine wasn't in a bad mood she would of laughed at him till blood ran out of her eyes. "Help!!……… Malfoy, I think _you_ are the one that needs help, what makes you think that I Hermoine Ann Granger would need _your _help of all people, hah…. Its laughable now tell me your real reason here!!!, Look professor Dumbledore told me to talk to you, to apologize and………and at least _ TRY_ to become friends" , the last part he said in soft whimper as a single tear ran down his eye, Hermoine was shocked and surprised at the same time, is this the same Draco Malfoy she had known for the past years, what are you saying? "Well Gran-Hermoine I well……….. want to apologize about calling you names and making your life a living hell, I'm really…….. really sorry you see I….. Well all those times I tormented you, Potter and Weasley and other people it was because……… well because I was trying to impress my father you know as well as I do, my father _was_ a death eater, wait a minute you said_ was_ does that mean he's…….. , dead, Draco finished her sentence for her, yes he is, you see when Voldermont found out my mother was a muggle born he tried to kill her accept my father took the hit for _her_ and he died but before my father actually did die he told me too never join the dark side for _he_ was foolish and to protect my mother with my life, I always knew my father was foolish he realized that too but he realized it too late", as the tears flowed freely down his pale face, Hermoine felt pity for him but why was he telling her this and to hear that he wanted to be her friend it kinda soften her heart , he continued, "two weeks passed since my fathers passing , my mother got pretty sick , then one morning I woke up when I heard a scream it came from my mother's bed room it was our maid lopell, when I got there I had seen her looking terrified at something , when I looked around my mother was in her bed and the sheets soaked with blood and a long knife plastered with blood, pierced right through her heart. Dumbledor came and took me to back Hogworts so I could be safe during my time of grief professor told me I should apologize to the people I hurt first, I realized he meant you, potter and all the Weasley's he said I should go to you first so here I am, Hermoine if _you_ don't _mind me _calling _you_ that" , she let a tear drop from her eye, after Draco told his sad tale, "what do you want from me she asked? Maybe your forgiveness and…….and…….your well uh……maybe your………….friendship, I know I don't deserver neither but I-" , Hermoine cut him short "nonsense draco you have both but I think you should go apologized to the other people you've hurt especially one long red hair girl uh named Ginny, he turned a little bit red at this but nodded anyway, I guess this means were friends" he asked in a almost unsure voice , "yeah I guess so, bye Grang-Hermoine, yeah Ma-Draco, they laughed a little, "bye see you later then , yeah see you later then _friend _". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You really don't know what you did, _do you? _, Ron asked Harry the for millionth time, "no Ron, I mean cho just asked me if I could help her pick out a new broom and hermoine just like up and slapped me, your so dense Potter, but I hope this little plan of yours is going to work okay, yeah I hope so,_ I really so……………………_

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

In the common room

Hermoine sat down while she pulled out the letter, maybe I could figure who wrote this letter, first things first the hand writing it's fimilar, then there's 'aortyetphrar' it has to be spelling a word or a place or maybe a _name, _oh why didn't I think of it before so lets try it, there is some letters to switch and ……………. Oh Hermoine come on aren't you a witch ? Ssshhhhhh, okay no to find the right spell, she closed her eyes before she did this, she whispered a simple switching spell and then she opened her eyes…………………….it can't be ……………………

********************************************************************************************

It can't be who…………………hmmm I wonder, you know sometimes these spells can go the wrong way if you know what I mean, ~_~ hehe!!!! Thanks for the reviews again and please keep reviewing you known it's your reviews that keep this story going AND I AM REALLY SORRY for any mistakes. 

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~ LOVE YAH

Wonder what's going to happen next chapter.

Oh yeah almost forgot I hope you like the draco herm thing but don't worry he WON'T be falling for hermy but you never know. Hehe!! Or maybe he could fall for harry [hey I'm kidding okay don't flame] HAH!!!!!


	6. To Face The Truth

****

DISCLIAMER: FOR THE SIXTH TIME IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME SO PLEASE DOOOOOOOON'T SUE.

****

THANKS ^_~

SORRY IF I FORGET ANYONE BELIEVE ME I REALLY REALLY AM.

__

Sorry!

****

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Karenkate-KITTY

****

Ears91

HarrysVampier 

Meme30()

****

nerdy Purdy [A/N hey I almost forgot you thanks so much and remember I just can't wait till you finish your story I just love it ^_~]

Couldn't do it without you guy's thanks so much………….. ^_~

GO READ, **AN ALTERNATIVE TO : GOBLET OF FIRE by SLYTHERIN-NETTE**, great story long but really really GOOD. BUT!!………. Read my chapter first, thank you so much!!! ^_^

NOW ON TO THE STORY………………………………... [I just love saying that]

****

Chapter six

****

To Face The Truth

Hermoine's POV

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

It can't be, it just…just can't be I mean someone is trying to trick me or something , that's just mean if someone is trying to trick me, maybe it's Malfoy , no it's not him I'm friends with him now, maybe it Fred and George yeah it's got to be them who else could it be, nah they wouldn't do something so cruel, maybe its…….its……….. Crabbe and Goyle [hope I spelt that right] nah their to stupid, wonder if draco still friends with him, but Harry likes Cho doesn't he? maybe I should just ask him…………yeah I will but I'm sure that I'm going to night. That a fact.

****

Harry's Pov

********************************************************************************************* 

__

Why did she hit me!! , what did I do that was so wrong , was she jealous……….. Nah!! As much as I would love her to be, I don't even think she cares for me in that way [A/N he's wrong huh?] I think it would be kinda cute she acting like that, then after she's angry we could make up and………. Potter stop it, like I said before she might not even be interested in me at all, no matter how hard Ron tries to pound it into my head that she might love me back, I can't believe it until those three most important words come out of her mouth, I have to hear it………….. If I don't hear it coming from 'her' life just isn't worth living , I can't see a life without her in it, it's just not possible……….. Not possible. For me to go on. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey lav", Ron said while Lavender came walking up to him, "hey what's up Ron, still thinking about that thing back in the great hall, whoo!! They've got it bad, I wonder how long it took Harry to realize that he likes Hermoine" , said Lavender, "about when krum was dating Hermoine, you know Harry was pretty jealous but when she was around he could always hide those feelings, I always said to myself that that was the great Harry Potter for yah", Ron replied simply. "It's really amazing how everyone else could tell that they have feelings for each other and they can't, funny don't you think", Lavender said, "nah both of them are just blind to the other's feelings…………….." Ron trailed of a little almost as if he was talking about something different, as Ron came out of his little trance if you could call it that, "merlin's breard, [was that spelt correctly, I hope so] Ron I have to go but see you later anyway, bye," she said as she left , "yeah bye………………….. _Lavender."_

****

Draco's Pov's

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

__

Wow just sitting here looking at her just me feel so happy, I don't know what it is but every time I look at her I feel so alive I feel so ……so…….so warm inside, yet still when she say's my name like it's some sort of disease I feel so ashamed but I know why she say's it, it's my fault nobody else's, but can I really blame her all the things I said about her family remembering the things I said just makes me want to hurl, I ……wonder if she'll be like Hermoine, forgiving……….but at least I have one true friend but I hope the others can be just as forgiving as she was……….I just hope.

****

Hermoine's Pov

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It's soon time to go……….wow, I still really don't think it's him, but what if it's really him, something said in the back of her head, no it isn't him it can't be him it can't be………………….well I have one more hour to go one hour……………..one hour.

****

Harry's Pov

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Will she understand or will she reject me……………….. Harry Potter this is Hermoine she won't reject you even if she does rejects you you'll still love her but you'll get over it and let go…………… I hope.

50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent 50cent

Hope you like chapter six and again I'm Sorry for any possible mistakes okay, this chapter I wanted to make it very very long but you know me I can't write a long chapter for sh*** hehehe……….^_~ everyone is thinking moine's worried harry's worried and ron thinks he's in pure bliss. Oh I wanted to say that this story will always be Hr/Hg okay and for Draco I like DM/GW fics so this is how it is and will always be. Now that I've said that, gotta go.

And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

LOVE

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~ 


	7. The Meeting

**__**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T THINK I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS TIME OKAY, THANKS A LOT.

THANK YOU'S

Karenkate-Kitty

Ears-91

HarrysVampier [ if you didn't read 'A Thirst For Love' it's good]

Meme30()

Nerdy Purdy 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like I said before this chapter **_: GO READ AN ADVENTURE TO : GOBLET OF FIRE by Slytherin - Nette _**it's loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong but really really good.

So go read it, but please please please please please please please please please please please please please please and since you're here read this chapter first. Thank - you.

**__**

Now on to the story…………………… right, let's just go straight to the story I'm going…….. Going……… going and I'm gone………………………………...............__

Chapter seven

The meeting

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

As hermoine made her way down to the to the Quidditch pitch, she kept wondering and worrying, could it be Harry or this some stupid prank someone's playing at. Hermoine was excited and sad at the same time she really did care very much for Harry and if she ever told him how she felt and he rejected her she didn't know if she would be able to deal with that kind of heartbreak and loss it was true Hermione did love Harry with all her heart she really didn't want to go down to the pitch , she just wanted to know who it was and she had a little hope in her steps as she slowly but surely made her way down to the pitch.

~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%^&*()_+=

" Ron", did she leave, yup you better get your arse down there before you get cold feet or better yet SHE get's cold feet you and I both, know how Hermoine is at these sort of things so you better hurry. Thanks Ron…………….. no problem, I can do this it's in my gene, yeah potter its in your gene alright", Ron said trying very hard not to laugh at Harry, Harry just glared at Ron and left.

##############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************

Am I too early or something ,Hermoine thought impatiently as she tapped her foot her on the ground [ A/N of course were else would you tap your foot on………..sometimes I can feel so stupid.] , I knew it, Hermoine thought , I knew someone was fooling me all along , it was just a stupid prank, she thought on the verge of tears and as the tears started to roll down eyes someone behind her spoke, "Hermione"…………………… and she turned around who would be standing behind her was………………. 

OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH

CLIFFHANGER…………………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don't bite hey……………. I just want to take this nice and slow so don't kill me for not writing the rest yet. Before I forget I have a new story up it's called, ahem………drum roll please **_Cinderella _** hey I just need a little break form this story so don't look for the next chapter in a while so don't be angry. Basically its the same Cinderella story that you must of read before its just in a Harry Potter kind of way you get the drift. So go read that okay thanks bye and until next time.

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

Is it just me or is it really hot in here, opps forgot I'm supposed to gone 

Sorry.

Opps forgot REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.


	8. The Meeting PT 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing………nothing well nothing accept the plot of course hehehe!!  
  
Thank You's   
  
Karenkate-kitty  
  
Ears-91  
  
Nerdy Purdy  
  
Meme30()  
  
And last to my dear dear friend.  
  
HarrysVampire [sorry about the last time 'ER/RE' I didn't forget this time, I hope you fixed your little problem]  
  
Oh if you didn't read 'A Thirst For Love' GO READ it now it's good trust me it's good really good really, really good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'An Adventure To: Goblet Of Fire' super cool super looooooooooooong but……………..real good. And please help me to convince Slytherin-Nette the author to please update her story I mean I don't mind her taking a break but it has been a really long long long long long time. I feel like I could explode if she doesn't update I mean last time I checked she had 1064 REVIEWS!!!! I mean that's a lot but come on. I think she's gone on a trip or something…………….. But SHE WOULD OF TOLD US!!! Argh the stress look I forget it forget it, grumbles then sighs.  
  
H'V if you ever get like her I would have to kill you…………………..nah I would never do that.  
  
Now on to the story…………………………….. I will just relax a little bit yeah relax, relax………………………..  
  
~~*************~~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The Meeting Pt.1  
  
" Harry ?"…….hermoine asked softly making sure it's not her imagination getting away from her. "Yes it's me 'moine' " he said nervously. " wh…..what are you doing ?" she stuttered a bit, Harry chuckled a bit at this and said, "WoW, Hermoine and to believe that I actually thought you were the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts."  
  
Hermoine realized that he was trying not to make the conversation to arkward [A/N sorry if I splet it wrong] she blushed a little and replied, " Harry really, don't be stupid, you know what I mean", she really didn't want to know but she still had a little hope deep down inside her heart. " Sorry 'moine', but you really don't know why I am out here not even a clue ?", seeing she wasn't going to answer he continued, well you know that little letter you got earlier today", he started explaining like she was a little child, "and wel-", he was cut off when Hermoine asked, " Did you write that letter Harry ?" Harry smirked and boldly said, "yes…….yes I did. Really?" she questioned, "yeah really", he stepped a little closer his face inches from her's and whispered, " I love you, hermoine, don't let anyone ever and I mean ever tell you different don't ever-, Harry ?, uh what?, just shut up and kiss" me she laugh a bit as she said this but he could tell that she was down right serious.   
  
"Wha-" before he could say anything else [A/N BAM SHE GOT HIM ON THE LIPS, opps I wasn't supposed to say that] she pressed her lips onto his, it was soft, rough, pleasant and most of all passionate at the same time, Hermoine thought life couldn't get any better and Harry finally felt like he was at home like from the time they kissed the hole that was always there in his heart had somehow mended.   
  
"Moine" he said as he pulled away, "Hmmm"she whispered as she let her head rest on Harry's chest. " Remind me not to talk to so much", Hermoine laughed at this and said , trust me I will never ever forget to stop you from talking so much."  
  
"oh and Harry, what ?, I love you too", hermoine said smiling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^____________________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you guys think that I did a bad job huh I know it isn't perfect but well………..I tried and I did it for you guy's. So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review it's very important to me thanks. Sorry if I forgot anyone up above. Oh and as you can realize I AM not finished with this story YET. Hehe!!!! I have no more details about this fact. This chapter was strictly H/Hr as you can see.did wrote this chapter tonight I don't take long to write a chapter that's why sometimes it could be so short. I got to run don't forget to read Cinderella my other unfinished story I think I should change the title to Cindermoine as one of the reviewers pointed out what do you think.  
  
Sorry for mistakes.  
  
Look got to run as I said like before.  
  
BAD BOY HARRY ^_~ 


	9. The Meeting PT 2

****

SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I DIDN'T CHECK OVER DIDN'T FEEL LIKE CHECKING OVER SORRY PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SO DON'T SUE IF YOU DO I'LL FIND SOME DIRT ON YOU AND BLACKMAILYOU.

Special Thanks:

Karenkate-kitty

HarrysVampire [ Gooooo and read ' A Thirst For Love' its good' but if you don't like it don't flame it] thanks a lot *_jess_*

Nerdypurdy

Ears-91

Meme30()

Feather quill

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THANK GOD SLYTHE-NETTE UPDATED, that girl had me worried for a minute as you who read the other chapters you should no who I mean, but really she really had me worried, all I was thinking was 'I HOPE SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!!!' it would would be just such a tragedy you know*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Any way here's the story………………………………......

Chapter Nine

The Meeting PT. 2

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry and Hermione stood in the middle of the field just looking up into the sky, both of them caught up in their own thoughts.

" Harry ?" Hermione whispered

" Whaf wonfrg" Harry said, his words muffled because he had his head buried into Hermione's neck.

" Nothing's wrong but there is something I have to tell you, you _and _Ron" She said pulling away from him.

" What is it ? Is it something serious ?" Harry questioned

" No…yes…………well it how you're going take it, it's…I-" She was cut off by Harry.

" Hermione you can tell I'm your best friend and…..and_ your lover_" He blushed when he said the last part of his scentence.

" Ye-yes you are but this is something thing totally different it….it's about_ Draco_" She said slowly

" Draco did he do something to you cause if he did………….." Harry's eyes darkened

" Tell me Hermione cause if even as so much as touched you I SWEAR I WOULD CASTRATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry bellowed.

As funny as it seemed Hermione said " Harry if he had I would of done it myself ………. Harry I want to know something do you trust me?"

" Yes Hermione with my life, body , and soul." He said camly

" Well you _would_ understand that…….that I have made my choice of becoming friends with Draco right."

Harry's face paled but not for to long it turned back its natural color the same way it had paled and then Harry burst out laughing like if a million men and women were tickling him.

" Hermione yo-you-you're kidding right you real-really know h-ho-how to make me laugh do you know that." He was laughing so hard tears were streaming out his eyes.

He looked over at Hermione and saw she wasn't kiding at all so he asked while laughing " you're not kidding are you."

Hermione shook her head and replied " nope not kidding at all, I AM friends with the little Draco " she smiled a 1ittle then continued, " I thought you would be mad or-" Harry cut her off again

" Mad you thought I would be mad, me I AM not mad I'm just a little FURIOUS, you've been talking to that little white bouncing ferret after all the things he's said about you, I think that this is a dream or something Voldemont trying to playing with my head . I-just can't……………" Harry said trying shake himself like if he was dreaming.

" Harry as hard as it seems, Draco is not such a bad guy, he went through a lot this past year Harry I'll tell you what he told me, tod-

" You actually BELIEVE THAT PIECE OF SHI-" Hermione cut him off.

" HARRY POTTER!!!!!!,LANGUAGE, please…… Harry he told me I could go to Dumbeldorr , and ask him if he wasn't telling the truth but did I not have to do that he was crying Harry I mean he was actually standing in front of _me_ crying Harry, Malfloy," Hermione said 

" Hermione did he put a spell on you are something I am going to Dumbe-" It was very obvious that he didn't believe what she was saying.

" Harry I thought you trusted me, I am telling the truth here!!!!!!! I am going to tell you the story of how what happened to him this past year" Hermione started to tell of what happened.

" Well you know how I slapped you today an-"

" Now to think about that certain _slap _ you gave me today, what was that all about," Harry asked

" That was nothing n-now to ge-" 

" Uh un uh, Hermione that _was _ something , you should know by now that you can't lie to _me_," He stopped briefly before he continued , " or to any body else"

" Harry!!!!"

" Well it's the truth lying just isn't in your genes" Harry replied looking directly at her.

" Okay I-I-was jealous of Cho" Hermione answered truthfully.

" Why would you be jealous of cho ?" Harry questioned.

" Harry don't be so dense, you of all people know that you a Huge!!! crush on miss Cho Chang ." She said with a little bit of anger in voice.

" Hermione that was ages ago and believe me I don't like Cho any more, we're just friends and I don't think she likes me………….that much any way."

" Look Harry let's just drop it for now and now that I have your full attention, Harry please don't interrupt just listen to me okay ?, well after the whole thing with Cho…………………………

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

The Library 

'Malfoy don't chicken out you can do this, hope she understands,' Malfoy trying to encourage himself. 

" Ginny ?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

Ginny looked up and smiled, "Draco ?"

Draco was shocked he DID not expect this sort reply from her at all, there he was with Ginny Weasley sitting next to looking at him and smiling , he was rooted to his seat and staring.

Ginny laughed at his expression and looked into his sliver eyes, 'gosh he has such beautiful eyes' she thought absently.

" Draco ?" She asked 

" Yeah" He replied

" Hermione told me what you told her today , I'm- I'm sorry for your loss"

" Thank you, but I really don't need to hear sorry from you I _need _ to apologize to you about what I said about you and your family, I-I am sorry!!!!!" He said in a pained voice

" Hey Draco I already forgave you, don't mind the things I said to you in the past at that point of time you deserver it."

" I wonder how Weasley going to take it……….although he has the right to be angry at me for the things I did well……I still don't like him that much anyway and Potter that different going to be different story." 

" Harry will understand but Ron he's going to be furious that I am speaking to you, you see Draco, the thing about Ron is that he hates almost every person in your house 'slytherin' but he will forgive you _ someday _and ease up a little bit."

There was silence between the two before Draco spoke up and asked, " um…..Ginny next Hogmead, I was wonder if….well you would spend like….um….the whole day well it doesn't have to be the whole day but-"

" Draco I would love too." Ginny was smiling when she said this.

" Great how bout meet me at Three Broomsticks" 

" It's a date then" Then she realized what she just said

" Um…………..goodnight Draco" she stood and kissed on the cheek and left.

Draco called after her and said, " Ginny ?……goodnight to you to" she nodded and continued on her way.

" I can't believe this is happening" Draco whispered to himself.

```````````````````````````````````````@@@@@@@@@```````````````````````````````@@@@@@`````````````````````````````````@@@@@@@@```````````````````````````````````

__

Back on the pitch 

" So you see Harry that's why Draco changed he wasn't really like that at all it was just his father and what we call peer pressure." Hermione finished up

" Whoa mione you were right he did went through a lot but I still have to go to Dumbeldorr to find out a couple of things." Harry said

" Well okay………….but Harry we'll tell Ron tomorrow okay ?"

" Yeah best leave it till tomorrow, come on mione let's head in it's getting pretty late."

They both walked hand in hand back up to the castle……………..

**__**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WOW that chapter is finally over , please please please Review personally I think this chapter sucked but still I don't think I did that bad. Sorry for any mistakes I have a NEW story out it's called **' A Love Found' ** please please go read it and REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I need mor reviews to continue it. Sorry if I forgot anyone up top.

THANKS VERY MUCH 

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~


	10. Out In The Open

****

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT THE PLOT SO DON'T SUE PLEASE ^_~

Sorry for mistakes

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Thanks 

Ears 91 & KarenKate-Kitty

Nerdypurdy&Meme30()

Harry's Vampire & Coolone007

Lil Hermione & Belle()

Nisha & Feather-quill

Kendra & Yo()

Harm & TennesseeSweetheart 

Jonzee() & Dracy() 

Midnightstarz & Aurora Rehona 

A/N [ If I left you out I'm sorry]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~%~~~~~

Go read 'A Love lost' & 'Cinderella' my other two stories please read them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Ten

Out In The Open

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

The next morning down in the common room…………….

Ginny, Harry and Hermione sat waiting for Ron to come down waiting to tell him the news about Draco. Ginny had told Hermione about her up coming date with Draco and since Harry was there well he didn't look to happy about it, neither did Hermione.

" Ginny you can't be serious, going out with that prat………what will your brother think." Harry argued with Harry.

" It is not up to my brother to tell me who I can or cannot date Harry besides I think I might be falling in love with him." 

At this moment the three where silent when…………….

" Who are you in love with Ginny ?" Ron [ uh-oh] asked Ginny hoping that he did not hear correctly.

" RON…….DON'T DO THAT, DON'T JUMP ME LIKE THAT YOU COULD OF GIVEN ME A HEARTATTACK " Ginny hollered 

" Ginny" Ron said slowly, " I will ask you again, who _are _ you _supposed_ to be in love with…….."

" Ron before she answers that question I…….well we have something to tell you," Hermione said

" I know that you and Harry are together Hermione……….but what I don't know is who my sister say's she's in love with………who is it Ginny ?" 

" um….well umm……..it's it's……." She couldn't she it she kept stuttering 

" Ron we have something to tell you about……..Malfoy………..you see well Ron……… sit just sit down and we will tell you what's going on" Harry told Ron as he too sat himself down

Well you know that Malfoy's father is dead and well………………..

Blah blah blah……………………………

######################$$$#####################$$$############################$$$#########################

After the story was told again………………

" Well I am glad that he's changed but I don't think I will be……be making friends with that prat after all the things he said and all………and plus I don't think I would be able to trust him cause in my eyes a slytherin always a slytherin…………" Ron said when he remembered

" But what does Malfoy have to with this…………I mean………" Then when Ron realized what was going on, he stared blankly at his sister while shaking his head, " Ginny please don't tell me that you have fallen for that prat……"

Ginny looked away, " I don't believe it……did he do something to you cause if he di-"

"Ron he didn't do me anything it…well…it just happened I never really in the past hated Draco he just use to piss me off I could care less what he about the things he use to say and well he somehow always got to me……..I can't help how feel Ron I'm sorry if I disappointed you" Ginny reasoned with her brother.

Harry and Hermione just watched, " I need some air……..excuse me"

" Well that was refreshing " Harry said to break all the tension in the room.

" Let's go down for some breakfast………" Ginny nodded and they left.

~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~

__

Down at the lake…………….

' I can't believe that my only sister is in love with the person I hate the most, Draco Malfoy' Ron sighed deeply.

" Weasley………….what are you doing out here don't you have some stuffing to do down at the breakfast table." Draco said as he stood next to Ron.

" If you really want to go out with my sister Malfoy I don't think you would want to impress her with a black eye," Ron snapped

" So I'm figuring that they told you abo-"

" What do you think they did **before** my sister told me she could be in love with such a down righted bastard like you….."

Draco was lost in his own world when he Ron asked, " Do you love my sister"

At first Draco did not know what to say but he replied, " yes, I do love your sister I am not ashamed to it anymore"

Ron sighed in defeat, " Mal-_Draco _look I love my sister very much and I am willing to be at least……….civil with you, I can see in your eyes that your telling the truth about loving my sister and well what I am trying to say here is that if you really love my sister, go for it, I won't stand in your way, I'm not doing this for you I'm doing this for my sister, I want to see her happy and if its what she wants well I won't stand between you and her………… friends," Ron held out his hand. 

Draco of course took it " friends" ,'well next person to see is potter,' Draco thought

" But……..if you hurt her in anyway you will have me, Harry, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and the whole Weasley family after me do you understand……….."

Draco just nodded as he headed back to the castle.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

The corridors………………….

" Potter" Draco said as he stepped in front of Harry.

Harry decided to play like if he didn't know anything about what happened to Draco

" Malfoy don't have anything better to do than annoy me today."

That's strange I would of thought Hermione would of told him about me.

" Look I just wanted to say sorry about everything I have ever done to you here at Hogwarts, I know I don't deserve your apology , but the point is that I said I am sorry. 

Harry just looked at Draco and smirked, all Draco kept thinking was ' he's going to make fun of me now'

" Draco its alright Hermione told me everything , friends" 

" Yeah friends"

" Oh Draco before you go Ginny really cares about you so don't break her heart……………cause me and the others will hunt you down like if your the only ferret left in a forest ready to be feasted upon."

Once again Draco nodded and went off to find [ who do you think] Ginny.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

" Hi, Draco, I got your message from Collin, what's wro-"

Draco cut her off with a simple kiss on the lips when they broke apart he said " I Love You",

"You do ?" She asked 

" Yes I do" He replied

" Well in that case I love you too, but what will my brother thi-"

" Ginny he gave me the heads up about it he said it was okay"

"Really………he must of really been in shock then but who cares let's spend our time doing something more pleasurable………………." Draco's eyes widened 

[ You guy's don't think nasty………………..if you don't want to……….]

****

The End ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crappy ending I know……………… this chapter is rushed I'm sorry but I wanted to get it over and done with……….this last chapter took it out of me really. I hope you like this chapter I know it's not very well written but as I said before I wanted to it over and done with. PLEASE REVIEW / NO FLAMES PLEASE…………… 

I loved writing this story it was good really maybe I'll write a sequel……….if I can.

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

PS: **Read 'A Love Found'** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU GUY'S

Sorry for mistakes………..


End file.
